


Just relax

by Hachiseiko



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: ASMR, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiseiko/pseuds/Hachiseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's voice is coming from Derek's headphones again but this time it's not about a prank war. This time it leads to some pretty intense sexual tension that luckily gets resolved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lift off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's characters, of course.
> 
> If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I'll try to update it as soon as possible but keep in mind that I'm doing this on my free time and I might be too busy to write sometimes.
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  It's not necessary but this fanfic might be easier to understand if you've experienced 3D audio effects and,or ASMR (Autonomous sensory meridian response - you've probably experienced it but haven't heard the name for it. It will be explained in the story. Otherwise, google!).

It had been a tough few days. As the plane leveled out and its passengers settled down Derek made himself comfortable in the seat he’d picked at one of the tables. The BAU team was finally going back to Quantico after an intense 12 hour manhunt for a young unsub who’d tried to finish what Jeffrey Dahmer started, delusional enough to believe he was the reincarnation of said man.

The images of the desecrated bodies of those poor young black men were ingrained in Derek’s visual memory and he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment. The fact that the unsub had actually poured acid into their brain to-…

No. Derek didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to get back home, go for a run with his dog and have a quiet night in. Hotch had already granted the whole team tomorrow off so he didn’t have to worry about getting up early.

Derek looked around the plane, making sure no one wanted his attention before he put his headphones on and leant back in his seat, hoping to get some rest before they landed. As he usually had shuffle activated and didn’t really care what exactly he listened to he simply clicked play.

A couple seconds after the music had started it was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of a record skipping. Derek instantly sat up straight and furrowed his thick eyebrows.

_“Not today, Morgan.”_

Derek closed his eyes and the need to strangle something washed over him. Son of a bitch.

He was just about to rip his headphones off and spend the rest of the flight making life hell for a certain Dr. Spencer Reid when the voice continued calmly.

_“Just hear me out. I’m not going to scream. I promise.”_

Derek paused.

_“Trust me. Please.”_

Derek slowly sank back against the seat again but simultaneously cast a venomous glare in Spencer’s direction, as if he didn’t trust either him or the voice in his ear. Derek was now convinced that Spencer had sat down diagonally to him on the other side of the aisle to be able to watch his reactions. At the moment the boy looked like he was sleeping but there was no way in heaven or hell that Derek was going to buy that now.

After a short pause, as if to give Derek the chance to opt out, the voice of Spencer continued in his ear:

_“Humour me. Now, sit back, relax and let me just talk.”_

Derek folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, thinking Spencer did enough of that as it was. However, he still didn’t take the headphones off, having to admit that he was at least a little bit curious as to what this was about.

If this was just Spencer’s way to entice him before cutting the sound off with a loud unexpected noise he’d be so angry. From the calm and collected way Spencer was speaking he guessed he wouldn’t though. The first time he’d done this during their pranking war he’d actually sounded upset and frustrated, properly out for revenge.

_“So, do you know what ASMR is?”_

Derek let out an exaggerated sigh and answered in his head. ‘No, but I bet you’ll give me a fully detailed description I won’t even be able to fully understand.’

_“It stands for autonomous sensory meridian response. Let me explain.”_

Derek smiled at how predictable that had been.

_“The definition of the phenomenon is under debate and not fully established yet but it’s a perceptual phenomenon either way. You could say that it’s that tingly feeling you get in your head, neck, back and/or other parts of the body when your mind is subjected to certain stimuli. It can be visual, tactile, olfactory or cognitive but I’d guess auditory is the one you’d respond to best since you’re fond of music. I’m sure you’ve gotten goose bumps from listening to music plenty times before?”_

The question was rhetorical and of course the recording didn’t actually expect an answer but Derek still found himself nodding slightly. He certainly had felt that before. He just had no idea there was an actual name for the sensation.

The voice continued to ramble on about how the phenomenon hadn’t been tested enough to give any proper facts or statistics on the effects, causes or how it worked neurologically. There were apparently a substantial number of personal stories and communities who vouched for the positive effects of inducing the feeling regularly could have. Some claimed it had cured conditions like insomnia or anxiety. The evidence was not enough to come to any real conclusion on the actual effects and applications (as Spencer said “the plural of anecdote is not data”) but it made it an interesting phenomenon to be looked into and studied.

In all fairness this was surprisingly nice. What Spencer was saying was interesting enough and he was using a pleasant tone of speaking in contrast to his normal fast pace where he’d struggle to let everything tumble out of his mouth before anyone got fed up with him and told him to be quiet. It was probably a byproduct of the bullying he suffered during his school days. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and wondered just how many times Spencer had been told to shut up when he was in the middle of a sentence and made a mental note to let the genius finish his thoughts a bit more often.

_“-you don’t mind I’m going to try it on you right now. All right?”_

Derek was suddenly brought out of his thoughts. Wait, try what? What was Spencer going to do? In fact, what could the genius do through a couple of headphones?

His eyes flickered over to the actual person sitting just a couple of feet away from himself. He still looked like he was sleeping. Maybe he’d actually fallen asleep by now? Derek didn’t trust him still.

Again he decided not to move and just listen as he heard something that sounded like Spencer shuffling around and moving the microphone. There was a click and suddenly a soft white background noise that Derek hadn’t even noticed before was gone. He realized that meant Spencer must have shut off the microphone he was using.

The silence in its wake was almost strangely deafening. Derek braced himself as he expected the worst. Screaming, high pitched electronic notes, those awful sounds modems used to make, whatever!

_“So”_ , came Spencer’s voice again and Derek jumped slightly in his seat. _“There we go.”_ He hadn’t expected it since the quiet buzzing was gone and he hadn’t realized another microphone had been switched on since it was still quiet in the background.

It wasn’t just that though. It was also the fact that Spencer was whispering now for some reason. His voice had gone soft and would have been barely audible if it wasn’t for the fact that the sound levels had been adjusted so that he was heard properly.

_“This obviously is a more expensive piece of equipment. You can probably tell”_ , Spencer’s voice continued to whisper in his ear. A shiver actually went down Derek’s spine and he wasn’t sure if it was because of ASR-whatever or the fact that the sound quality made it sound like Spencer was actually right in front of him, or possibly behind him. He wasn't sure which thought made him feel most uncomfortable.

_“Not only that. You might also notice that it’s so sensitive it doesn’t just pick up on my voice. Anything that makes the slightest sound in here… you will hear.”_

Just as Spencer had said that he stopped to take a breath. The hair on Derek’s neck stood on end and his eyes went wide as he realized just what he had meant by that. Over the gentle hum of the plane’s engine he could hear, as if played in slow motion to him, the minute sounds Spencer’s lips made as they parted, drew in a gentle breath of air, closed and his tongue moved as he swallowed. He had to close his eyes and swallow himself as he could see in his mind’s eye how Spencer moved his lips slowly, only inches from his face. The perfect sound quality made it all too real.

Derek ran a hand across his face and then let his eyes slide over to where the young doctor now was sitting and reading calmly. His eyes flickered up from the book for just a second and then concentrated on the page again, a miniscule smile now present on his lips.

Derek instantly regretted looking at his lips as the caressing whisper in his ear told him:

_“I’m whispering because it’s a common stimulus to be reported as inducing ASMR. Perhaps it’s because it feels up close and personal?”_ There was a pause and Derek could hear what he guessed was the sound of Spencer pursing his lips before opening his mouth again with a wet sound. _“…maybe more… intimate?”_

The next shiver felt like it went straight through his soul and down through his stomach as Derek actually could hear the smile on Spencer’s lips before he heard it in his voice. He could hear the slick sound as Spencer’s lips slid off his teeth and stretched into a wide smirk, his tongue clicking softly.

 

_“Do you feel it yet?”_ , came Spencer’s humorous whisper along with more agonizingly wonderful tingles.


	2. In the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me! No one checks these for me...
> 
> I'm not super happy with this chapter but in the end I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible. *snorts at unintentional innuendo*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_“Do you feel it yet?”_ , came Spencer’s humorous whisper along with more agonizingly wonderful tingles.

Derek closed his eyes and leant his shaven head back against the seat, willing himself to calm down. His pulse had sped up and his breathing seemed to come shallower. Hearing Spencer whisper so sensually made him incredibly on edge. He’d never heard the other man speak like that, let alone so close to him. Well, he wasn’t but… it sure felt like it!

 _“You see”_ , Spencer continued, his voice coming quieter along with the creak of his chair as he’d leant against it, away from the microphone. _“This microphone isn’t just special because it’s good quality.”_

Derek exhaled a big breath as quietly as possible and felt somewhat relieved that it didn’t sound like Spencer’s lips were so close to him anymore and that he had traded the flirty way of talking for a more dry and informative tone. He felt less crowded.

However, Derek should have known by now not to underestimate Spencer Reid.

 _“There are two of them which makes the recording binaural. That means I can do this…”_ , Spencer’s voice pretty much purred into Derek’s ear as it sounded like he leant forward across Derek’s right shoulder and leant in as if to peck his cheek. His voice lowered but the sound rose as he got closer.

 _“Does it sound like I’m right next to you? Like I’m whispering right into your ear…”_ As he talked the gentle voice moved around him, creating shivers as it went and ended up at Derek’s left ear. _“What if I do this?”_ Derek couldn’t even brace himself as Spencer pursed his lips again and blew a soft breath, creating wonderful vibrations against his ear, almost feeling like real air.

At that point Derek was ravaged by tingling sensations, going all the way out to his upper arms. His fingers gripped the arm rests painfully tight as to prevent him from pushing away from the seat with his arching back. It was simultaneously an incredibly sensual and ticklish feeling, leaving him frustrated and aching to stop while also craving and lusting for more.

“Are you okay?”

Derek was instantly ripped out of his state of mind and did the same with the headphones, whipping them off. It was then that he realized he’d actually let out an audible gasp and Rossi, who sat across the aisle, was giving him strange looks.

“You sounded distressed. Are you okay?”, the older agent asked again, concerned about his colleague after the tough case they’d just gone through.

“I, uh…” It was at that point that Derek actually realized how much the recording was affecting him physically. He was panting slightly and felt almost like he’d just had a light jog up a flight of stairs. The worst part was that before Rossi had spoken up he’d actually started losing himself to the recording of Spencer’s sweet voice. Unfortunately that had meant he’d grown aroused and half hard in his pants before he’d even realized it.

“I-I feel a bit sick”, he lied and furrowed his eyebrows. “I think I’m gonna go to the John.”

As he slipped past Spencer he could see his eyes trailing him, the genius not even moving his head. He smirked when he saw the way Derek was holding a newspaper in front of his groin.

Derek felt a spur of anger mixed with embarrassment. Did Spencer know he was getting turned on? Did he plan for this? Also, was he simply amused or actually pleased with himself?

He cursed quietly to himself and wobbled his way to the plane bathroom.

After shutting the door behind him Derek looked down at himself and sighed. He cursed the fact that they’d just been on a case and that he, of course, hadn’t gotten any release during that time.

Derek had planned on finding some nice girl at a bar during the weekend to let off some steam but now he was locked in the tiny bathroom of the jet with an annoyingly eager boner. His choices were either to try and calm down and walk out there again and try to hide it best as possible… or simply deal with it.

As he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers he sighed at the relief as the pressure eased a little. Yeah, he’d have to deal with it.

He brought his erection out of his underwear and shifted on the closed toilet seat, getting more comfortable and parting his legs a bit more. He’d just jerk himself off quickly and then go back out there like nothing had happened, no problem!

Just as his fingers closed around himself he stilled. It took Derek a second to realize that the quiet sound he was hearing was coming from his headphones, still hanging around his neck. He’d never actually shut the mp3 off.

After a second’s pause he thought ‘fuck it’ and he awkwardly put them back on again with his left hand, bracing himself for the familiar voice he knew would be there for him to hear.

 _“-down your arms. That always gives me goose bumps.”_ , and Spencer’s whispering voice was back again. He seemed to be talking fondly, from memory, and Derek had to bite his lip as he realized he was talking about what the genius himself liked.

 _“You see, I respond the best to tactile stimulation.”_ Spencer cleared his throat and Derek swore he could fucking hear the blush on his voice. _“Well, touching that is…”_

There was the ruffle of clothes and a gentle sigh. Spencer had leant forward and towards Derek’s left ear. It drove tingles down his back, made his shoulders stiffen and his grip tighten.

 _“I like when people touch my hair. Run their hands through it, playing with it…”_ Along with the seductive voice there was the clear sound of Spencer running his nails into his own hair, the curls brushing against each other and making lovely ruffling noises.

Derek let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers over his aching erection. He’d probably go to hell for this, wouldn’t he?

He also felt a sudden need to reach out and touch the hair that wasn’t there. He wanted to stroke Spencer’s hair. He’d touched it before and knew exactly how soft it was. He wanted to trail his fingernails across Spencer’s scalp and watch the goose bumps ravage his body. He wanted to have the other man in his lap, completely relaxed and limp against his chest. He wanted to grab a fistful of curls and pull his head back and watch those pink lips fall open.

His mind was quickly spiraling out of control.

 _“It’s feels agonizingly good.”_ Spencer’s voice turned husky.

Fuck. Derek started stroking himself harder. He couldn’t help it anymore.

Good lord, what was he doing? A whimper escaped Derek’s lips as he actually felt bad about getting off to the sounds of his innocent friend, surely thinking this was just some fun joke or experiment. Spencer could often sound like he was flirting when he really wasn’t and vice versa.

_“I wish you’d touch me more.”_

Holy fuck. That was possibly the hottest and simultaneously cutest thing he’d ever heard Spencer say.

_“Like… You know I’m more okay with you touching me than pretty much anyone else but… I can see you’re still holding back. Don’t.”_

Derek swallowed.

_“I don’t mind. I want you to touch me.”_

Okay, if this was a prank it had to be the boldest, weirdest and most cruel prank Spencer ever pulled.

Then there was a quiet whimper in Derek’s ear and he could hear the metallic clink of a belt along with ruffling of clothes. Derek’s eyes went wide like saucers.

Okay, so, not a prank.

 _“Derek…”_ , whimpered possibly the most erotic voice he’d ever heard close to his left ear. Said person slid down the toilet seat a bit and the hand in his pants adapted to a much faster and more desperate pace. He thumbed the head and varied his pressure, closing his eyes to yet again get lost in the sound of the recording.

_“I want your hand in my hair.”_

The voice was rushed and needy and yet surprisingly steady.

Spencer’s breath hitched and a perfect whine drilled its way into Derek, driving shivers from everywhere.

 _“I want you… to touch me”_ , came Spencer’s voice again. This time it sounded different and there was obviously more need and desperation in it. Somehow Derek just knew that Spencer’s mind was imagining things far beyond what he’d dare put into words; more than just a casual pat on the back or the teasing ruffling of hair. Spencer wanted him to touch him.

_“F-fuck, Derek.”_

Derek groaned in frustration and grasped himself tighter. He wished it was Spencer’s hand on him instead of his own; Spencer’s beautifully slim and delicate fingers wrapped around his pulsing hard on. Or even better; Spencer’s lips.

_“I want your fingers. Your h-hands…”_

Now Derek had to bite into a knuckle to keep his own voice from trying to match the sounds Spencer was making. Derek could swear that he could hear the hint of flesh rubbing slick flesh in the background. The thought of Spencer masturbating turned him on so much more than he thought possible.

_“Y-your-”_

Spencer gasped in his ear, obviously losing control, his pitch of his voice rising. _“I’d let you do anything to me!”_

That was more than Derek could take. He screwed his eyes shut, bit his bottom lip, gave in to his lust and pumped his dick furiously, desperately wanting to finish. He came in his hand, covering the head with his fingers, and with his hips snapping jerkily upwards. His teeth were clenched tightly as he slid down even further on the shiny toilet seat, right to the edge of it.

Still gasping and shaking from the left over pleasure still tingling around his body, he could hear Spencer’s gasps reach a crescendo and Derek was treated to the muffled sounds of Spencer moaning into his hand. It was hardly intelligent but Derek could swear Spencer had said his name. A weirdly proud grin spread on his face as he realized Spencer had cum from masturbating while thinking about him. All previous feelings of guilt about masturbating over the mental image of his friend were long gone.

He shut the mp3 off since the track had ended.

Derek took his time to calmly compose himself again. He fixed his clothes, washed his hands and face and then walked back to his seat, head held high.

As soon as he’d sat down he spotted Spencer looking at him with big curious eyes. If anyone else had seen it they’d think nothing of it but Derek knew that inside that big brain he was panicking, wondering if he’d fucked their friendship up.

Derek shot him a million dollar smile and Spencer blushed.

 

“Payback’s a bitch, Reid.”


	3. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** \- Read the new tags, please! Nothing major but still! ;D
> 
> And finally I return, after two years, to bestow more smut onto you.
> 
> I was contacted by an anon on tumblr who'd searched me out just to beg me to finish this story and as I saw that it was almost two years exactly I said to myself "You know what would be really cool? If I finished this exactly two years after I started."
> 
> So here I am, giving you the third _and_ forth chapters... and you'll get the final fifth one tomorrow, on the two year anniversary.

“Payback’s a bitch, Reid.”

That's what Derek had said.

Spencer had been wrecking his brain trying to figure out exactly what that had meant for the rest of the flight. Was Derek mad at him? Was he amused? What did payback involve? Did he dare hope?

As they departed the plane Spencer shuffled awkwardly along, taking extra long stuffing things into his satchel, making sure to get out of his seat only after Derek had already left the cabin. Getting to the open door leading out of the plane he paused. At the bottom of the little ramp leading down to the runway stood Derek with the same smug smile on his face as before, just waiting for him. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder and the short sleeves of his tight T-shirt was showing of his strong arms.

Spencer swallowed nervously, feeling like a twitchy teenager. It was as if he was the nerdiest geek in the school who had asked the prettiest girl in school - or Derek in this analogy - to date him by leaving a note in her locker. A very, VERY sexual note. Now he would have to own up to what he'd done and face the consequences.

Walking down those few steps of the ramp leading down to the runway felt like an eternity. It had been so easy to make that recording when it was just him and a microphone. Panic was slowly rising inside him and his self-esteem was screaming at him to abort and try to explain it all away.

Spencer drew a breath and on the last step he started blurting out.

"Listen. It wasn't- It doesn't have to change anything- I just meant-"

"Whoah, whoah, pretty boy, calm down", Derek said with a frown, in that smooth calm voice he sometimes used, and held up a hand. "Take a breath, okay?"

Spencer did as asked, breathing in deeply and exhaling shakily, his shoulders lowering, betraying just how tense he'd been. He threw an apolagetic smile at the older man, hoping to eleviate some of the embarrassment.

"I'm not letting you go that easily", he then added in a husky voice and when Spencer instantly stiffened again Derek snorted a short laugh and smiled - one of those bright full face smiles that wrinkled the corners of his eyes. He reached out and tucked some of the younger man's hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering slightly longer than necessary. Spencer's eyes went wide and his throat clicked as he swallowed, butterflies erupting inside his chest.

"I suppose this is where I euphemistically ask you to come home with me for a cup of coffee or something?", Derek asked with a winning smile, obviously just asking for show as he didn't even wait for Spencer to answer. "Bring your go bag", Derek added before giving Spencer a wink and heading towards his car.

Spencer just stood there for a second, letting what had just happened sink in, before he hurried after to get in the car.

 

The car ride to Derek's house was quiet but Spencer appreciated the silence as he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to talk much without stuttering at that point. He was too busy trying to calm his body down anyway as his heart was racing from just being in Derek's car, sitting next to him, knowing he'd probably spend the night at his place.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the carport by Derek's house and Derek pulled out the key. "Well, here we are, pretty boy", Derek said, looking over, the nickname now taking on a whole different tone. "Come on", he added before grabbing his bag, getting out of the car and heading towards the house.

Having been left alone in the car Spencer allowed himself a moment to let out an unsteady whimper and sink down into a limp mess in the car seat before crawling out and letting Derek lock it with the wireless key.

While he was nervous as all hell Spencer couldn't help but be excited. After all, this was kind of what he had wanted wasn't it? Although Derek was being way more forward and accepting than he had ever expected. Spencer had convinced himself he did it solely to get it out of his system and had mentally prepared himself for rejection and possibly even ridicule as he'd gone out on a limb and set Derek's mp3 up with the recording. He certainly hadn't prepared for this very forward and charming flirting.

Spencer hung the bag over his shoulder and looked over the house. It was a rather narrow two storey house without much room between it and the neighbours' houses. It looked lovely and homey though and Spencer bet Morgan had renovated large parts of it himself.

Spencer stepped inside, noting that the door was rather heavy, modern and opened outwards and thus very hard to break down. He had to mentally slap himself to keep from profiling Derek about it.

"Clooney's out in the yard", came Derek's voice from somewhere further inside the house. "So you don't have to worry about the Reid effect", he continued with a chuckle.

Spencer rolled his eyes at that. He could hear the humor in Derek's voice. He was grateful though. He'd yet to be at Derek's house or meet his dog and it was true that he didn't work too good with people's pets. Regardless he stepped through the hallway and into the living room, looking out at the yard through the window. Just as Derek had said Clooney was practically bouncing around, sniffing at and running along the fenced in little grassy area.

As two arms snaked around his waist Spencer almost jumped several feet in the air. He hadn't even noticed Derek coming up behind him and now said man was brushing hair away from the nape of his neck with his nose, letting out a pleased sound.

"You smell good", he complimented and Spencer could hear the smile in his voice. Spencer awkwardly turned towards Derek, still in his grip. Just their bodies brushing up against each other like this, fully clothed, made blood rush to his cheeks. He put his hands between them on Derek's chest and didn't quite dare meet his eyes.

"I-I really should have a shower. I didn't shower at the hotel before we left for the plane. If you don't mind I could-", the young genius rambled in a single breath.

"Hey. Hey now, baby." Derek furrowed his eyebrows and Spencer shut up at being called 'baby'. It felt weird but also oddly endearing and very Derek. "What did I say about calming down?" Derek raised his eyebrows as if daring him to argue.

Spencer's gaze wandered and avoided meeting Derek's directly. Something unintelligible came mumbling out of Spencer's mouth and he lowered his eyes to his own hands, still on the other's chest. Derek let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped somewhat, forcing Spencer to look up at him with a worried expression.

"Listen, Reid. I'm not going to... do anything to you if you don't want me to." Spencer cringed inwardly at the way Derek must have interpreted the way he'd been acting. "I can just drive you home if you'd prefer..?"

"N-no, it's not- I don't." Spencer brought both his hands up to run nervously thought his hair. "It's just- I've... never... you know", he prompted Derek and looked at him for help.

There was pregnant pause and Derek then replied, somewhat surprised but with no hint of judgement in his voice: "Ever?"

"Well, no. I have, kinda, but it wasn't... great." Spencer winced. He really didn't want to start this night out by telling Derek about his less than impressive record of mostly failed sexual encounters.

A small smile played on Derek's lips, endeared more than anything else. "Well, I could definitely change that", Derek said teasingly, Spencer's face growing hot. "You sounded eager enough on the recording", he added and and sealed it by leaning in and pressing his lips to Spencer's in a rather chaste kiss. Spencer grabbed the front of Derek's tight T-shirt and sighed into his mouth as it opened. His fingers held even tighter when Derek tilted his head to deepen the kiss further and press their hips together. Spencer broke off with a moaning sound and could swear he felt a string of saliva break between them. He shuddered with pleasure and put a hand against Derek's shoulder to stop him from immediately kissing him again.

"So", Spencer started carefully, only slightly out of breath. "Is this a thing now..? Us?" His voice was rather weak and cautious, still unsure of the situation.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the uncharacteristically demure way of speaking to him. "It's a thing if you'd like it to be."

Spencer's big brown eyes studied Derek's for a while and when they found no hint of mockery or insincerity he nodded with a sweet little smile. "Then it's a thing", Derek decided simply and reached up to delicately start undoing the other's tie. "U-uhm. Morgan? What are you doing?", Spencer asked and frowned.

The older agent didn't take his eyes off his working hands, letting go of the tie once it was undone and started working on the button's of Spencer's frankly adorable plaid sweater vest. Using his index finger against the underside of Spencer's chin Derek turned his gaze up to lock eyes with him. "Touching you." Spencer swore he could feel a tingle running all the way up his spine. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Spencer's eyes went wide. Well, to be fair, that was exactly what he'd asked for. He still couldn't quite believe that Derek was so willing to give it to him though. He swallowed, Derek's finger and searching eyes feeling amazingly hot against his skin, and nodded.

"Good, then I'll 'repay' you for that little ordeal you made me go through during the plane ride", Derek continued as he slipped the tie from around Spencer's slim neck, goosebumps raising at the nape of his neck. He held the tie up between both his hands, in front of the younger agent, and smirked at him. "I'm going to blindfold you."

Spencer went silent and for a second there he could swear he heard the derisive laughter of a teenage girl in his mind. His heart beat faster and his stomach turned in an uncomfortable way. Derek obviously noticed Spencer's hesitating and decided to nip it in the bud and simply deal with it instantly. He took the tie in one hand and cupped Spencer's cheek with the other. "We go only as far as you want to", he decided resolutely. "If you want to stop at any point, just tell me and I will, okay?"

At that Spencer was snapped out of his uncomfortable state of mind. He wasn't a kid any more, and most of all... this was Derek Morgan - his beloved friend and colleague whom he knew wouldn't harm a hair on his head. He put a hand on top of Derek's strong warm hand, still held against his cheek, and realised he'd trust this man with his life if it came to that. Of course he felt safe with him.

 

"Okay", Spencer breathed out and gave a shy smile, batting his eyelashes a bit out of nervous excitement.


	4. Getting hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some more smut for you since you enjoyed it so much the first time around...
> 
> Now with reciprocation from Derek... ;D

"Okay", Spencer breathed out and gave a shy smile, batting his eyelashes a bit out of nervous excitement.

So that's how Spencer ended up lying awkwardly on his back in Derek's bed, with Derek climbing up on top of him. He drew up his arms to his chest with his fists balled up to give more room for Derek's muscly thighs as he straddled him, obviously not quite putting all his weight on Spencer's slender waist. At the chuckle coming from above him Spencer looked up questioningly.

"You look like a begging puppy", Derek commented with a slanted grin and Spencer suddenly got super aware of how tightly he was holding his hands to his chest. "Put them on me", Derek prompted gently and drew a hand over Spencer's forehead, up through his hair, gently carding his locks out of his face. Spencer shivered and bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep more than a soft exhale escaping from him, before putting his hands on the outside of Derek's thighs. The other's body felt warm and firm under his fingers, just like he'd imagined, and that thought if anything went straight to his groin. He slowly let his hands wander up and down along the muscles he found there. God, he really hoped Derek couldn't feel the beginnings of his hard on poking at him through his trousers.

He soon forgot about that though as Derek leant in to press their lips together again. Just like before the kiss started rather chaste. This time however Derek took his time tasting Spencer's lips and letting them slide softly together. He licked across and along Spencer's plump lips, coaxing them open for him. Spencer's fingers tightened reflexively on Derek's hips and a jolt of pleasure made him press upwards slightly. His fingers searched their way up Derek's stomach but just as they were about to sneak in under his T-shirt his hands were gently seized and the kiss was ended as Derek leant back.

"Whoah, whoah there, boy." Derek looked down at him with an amused smile. "There'll be plenty of time for that later but if I remember correctly I'm supposed to be punishing you right now... I'm still not quite over the whole 'stealing my mp3 and putting taunting recordings on it'-thing you did... Twice." Derek raised his eyebrows and gave Spencer a look, as if to make a point.

Spencer felt his heart rate speed up a bit again but this time it was more out of anticipation, especially since Derek basically had confirmed he'd get to touch him as much as he liked later. As Derek lowered the tie over his face Spencer closed his eyes and what little light made it through his eyelids turned dark. There was only blackness. He lifted his head so Derek could tie the makeshift blindfold up loosely behind his head. Spencer then felt the other's fingers gently tuck his hair in here and there, making sure he was comfortable. The fingertips ghosting over his temples felt calming. Now that he couldn't use sight all of his other senses felt heightened. He was very aware of the tiny noises their breathing and moving bodies made in the small space between them and all of Derek's barely-there touches felt amplified and more intimate.

"Okay, now listen", came Derek's voice softly from somewhere above him, his fingers trailing down Spencer's chin and neck in a very distracting manner. It gave him goosebumps. "Now, I'm going to ask you questions and I want honest and elaborate answers, all right? No beating around the bush." Spencer paused for a second but only because it seemed like a silly thing to ask. He wondered what questions Derek would ask him but in the end he simply said "Okay".

"First off", Derek said and now Spencer could hear a small smile in his voice. "Can I take off your cute sweater vest and dress shirt?" A smile tugged at the corners of Spencer's own mouth. "Of course", he answered easily.

His breath hitched just slightly as he felt and heard Derek shift slightly on top of him and his hands left his skin. It felt weird to not know exactly where Derek's hands were between them leaving his neck and grabbing the hem of his vest. It was like they didn't exist until they made contact with him again. Spencer helped by arching his back and then lifting his upper body slightly as the clothing was pulled over his shoulders and head. He put his hands back relaxed at his sides. Before he even heard the sound of the vest hit the floor he felt Derek's hand spread out flat on his left pectoral, over his heart. Slowly the hand was run over him, the fabric in between their skins catching just slightly on his nipple. Spencer drew in a breath of air which he could swear was loud enough for Derek to hear and tried to seem unaffected. Why he didn't know. Somehow it felt embarrassing.

"Do you like having your nipples touched?" So he had heard. Spencer bit his lip and wished he could see Derek's face. "Yes", he mumbled in a demure voice. His breath hitched again as a second hand was put on the other side of his chest and both were run slowly down his pectorals. "Do you touch them yourself when you masturbate?" Spencer swallowed as a blush broke out on his face and took a breath to keep some of his cool. "Sometimes. Not often." The hands left him suddenly and he could feel a slight pull at his dress shirt. Derek was unbuttoning it. When he'd gotten all of them and pulled the shirt somewhat out of his trousers the weight on top of him shifted at the same time as the hands returned. Deft but gentle fingers and smooth palms spread across his naked chest and when they deliberately brushed over his nipples he couldn't quite hold back his gasp. He flinched and whimpered when Derek's voice came again just inches from his face. "Does it feel better when it's someone else touching them?", he said gently.

Spencer had to bite back a moan. He nodded. It was a lot different from touching himself. He was used to his own hands and they didn't affect him much. Hence why he didn't touch his chest much on his own. Derek's unpredictable searching hands, that were currently slowly making their way down his chest, made all the difference.

"Use your words", came an amused but kind voice from very close. "Yes", he gasped out. "I like when you touch me..." Spencer's voice was a tiny bit shaky but considering what was happening to him and who was doing it he personally thought he was doing a really good job of keeping it together.

An appreciative and pleased hum came from slightly to the right and just after a pair of wet lips pressed a warm kiss to the side of his jaw. Spencer sighed and relaxed a bit further into the pillows, leaning his head to the side to wordlessly encourage more. Derek shifted on top of him and lay down half next to him and half on top of him instead, pressing hotly against Spencer's side. Several more kisses trailed down his neck and a hand searched it's way down his chest and stomach, his muscles twitching weakly under it. The hand dipped down Spencer's mostly concave stomach and the fingertips skirted along the hem of his trousers. Spencer bit back a gasp by biting into his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth.

Derek tutted with his lips against Spencer's clavicle. "You keep doing that. Don't." A kiss was placed over Spencer's Adam's apple. "I want to hear it..." Spencer held his eyes closed even though it didn't matter much considering he was blindfolded and took a few calming breaths. He focused on the feeling of Derek's compact hot body on top of his and the gentle sounds of his lips stealing kisses from his skin. "Is it embarrassing?", Derek continued.

"Yes...", Spencer said quietly and gripped the blanket underneath him. Derek snickered and put both hands on either side of Spencer's chest, pushing back his shirt further. "I'll give you something to moan about..."

Before Spencer had time to react or prepare himself a hot wet tongue laved over his hardened nipple and then warm lips closed around it to suck. Spencer arched his back with a sharp gasp and involuntarily pressed up against the feeling, throwing his head back. His moan sounded loud and intrusive so on pure instinct he clamped his lips shut again. As Derek's mouth continued to ravish his chest and slowly made it's way over to the other nipple his hand came up to cup Spencer's cheek. He thumbed Spencer's chin and lower lip to coax his mouth open. The thumb made it's way into his mouth and pressed down gently on the tip of his tongue.

Spencer moaned shakily around the digit as he realised what Derek was doing. He was making it impossible to keep his mouth shut so he had no choice but to get louder. It felt liberating and dirty and incredibly arousing all at the same time. With another shaky exhale that felt way to loud to Spencer he blindly groped for Derek's shoulder so he could grab and hold onto his shirt. He'd never been so aware of his own voice in his life.

"Mmm, much better", Derek purred in a deep voice against Spencer's naked skin. He started alternating between nips, bites, kisses and licks, all over his chest. It seemed like he was experimenting to see what got the best kinds of reactions and sounds from the young man beneath him. Spencer got increasingly worked up to the point where he was panting, a thin sheen of sweat covering him and his erection pressing painfully against his zip. When Derek's teeth gently burrowed into his hip and he no doubt left a sucking bruise after him Spencer bucked his hips and couldn't take it anymore. He moaned loudly around the digit in his mouth and swore he could feel a drop of drool roll down his cheek. He tried to say the other's name although it came out more like a desperate unintelligent mumble.

Derek pressed his nose to Spencer's stomach and chuckled, making Spencer's squirm, before giving his belly button a peck. "Impatient, huh? Well then..."

Spencer felt Derek shift a bit, rubbing up against his trapped erection. "Could I... give you a blow job?" Shivers broke out along Spencer's back which made him arch upwards again. His eyelashes brushed against the tie blindfolding him as he blinked in the darkness and moaned out a broken "please!", almost biting Derek's thumb when sounding out the P. Derek chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then..."

Spencer's breath picked up again as Derek's wet thumb slipped from his lips and he could feel him shimmying down to position himself between his legs where he felt the bed dip a bit under the other's weight. He concentrated on the blood pounding through his body as he heard the metal clinking of his belt being undone and felt the vibration from the zip being pulled down. Spencer grabbed the blankets on the bed again and in his worked up state he couldn't even remember what colour underwear he was wearing. If he was wearing Doctor Who underwear or something and had forgotten about it he might as well just die from embarrassment right then and there.

His worries peaked as Derek started pulling his trousers down and happily said "What have we here?" before rubbing his palm against the erection trapped in Spencer's trunks. Spencer let out a whine of desperation at the teasing and couldn't help but let his hips twitch upwards, seeking more contact. God, he wondered what he must look like to Derek right now. All worked up and bothered in his bed with his clothes undone, flushed, panting and even drooling. He could feel his face heating up even more at the thought and his heart skip a beat. "Dere- AH!" Before he'd even finished saying the older man's first name something soft and wet touched his erection. Derek was mouthing at it through the thin fabric of his underwear, wetting it as he went. His warm hands ran down the sides of Spencer's narrow hips and pushed down his trousers a bit more along with them. Spencer's toes curled up as Derek's fingertips tickled his milky thighs.

Derek stopped licking him and leant back to be able to properly pull off Spencer's trousers and underwear as well as his socks, and from the sound of it threw them to the floor as well. For a quiet few seconds Spencer was lost as to what Derek was doing before he realised the only thing he was wearing was the open dress shirt still clinging to his arms. Suddenly he got really self-conscious and shifted slightly, his naked ass rubbing up against the bed. He tried to press his thighs together but that only served to trap Derek between them, which made the other man snicker. As his legs brushed up against the fabric of Derek's T-shirt he was reminded that as opposed to him Derek had yet to take off a single article of clothing. This was punishment, all right.

One of Derek's hands was put under Spencer's right thigh, just below his knee, and it was lifted up until a pair of lips placed a gentle kiss to his knee. "Hey, pretty boy", muttered the lips against his skin. Spencer had to swallow at the fondness he could hear in the disembodied voice coming from above him. "You're just about the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Don't ever be embarrassed by this body..." Something lodged itself in Spencer's throat. His leg was let go of again as the weight between his legs shifted and he could feel a hot breath against his groin once again. "You look so damn tasty you have no idea..."

An embarrassingly high-pitched whimper made it past Spencer's lips as he felt a drop of precum drip onto his stomach. He then let out an honest-to-God yelp as Derek's broad tongue gave his erection one long lick from the base to the tip. Spencer let out a shattered "oh, God" and fumbled around for a grip on Derek's shoulders until he found them and held on tightly to the hem around his neck.

The warm tongue continued stroking hotly up along the vein on the underside of his shaft, soon joined by Derek's soft lips. Spencer was slowly loosing himself to the feeling, mouth hanging open and panting heavily. The light hair on his arms was standing up and he could feel the pleasure going right through him like hot fire, gathering low in his gut. After a wet kiss Derek's lips left him and he could hear the man licking them off. "Don't get quiet on me now, baby boy. I want to hear that sweet voice..."

"Fuh-... D-Derek. Fuck... don't..." Spencer's hand slipped up to cup the back of Derek's neck, encouraging him to start giving his erection attention again. It felt weird to curse as he didn't usually do it but he was losing control here, especially since he couldn't see anything of what was happening. His vivid imagination was running wild. He could basically see Derek in his mind as he sucked a gentle kiss to the underside of the head of his dick and then wrapped his lips around the tip of it, slowly sliding down. Spencer threw his head back and moaned out loud. "O-oh, God! Don't stop. Plea-please... Don't. I can't-... Derek..." He whimpered and writhed underneath the feeling of slowly sliding into the warm, wet space that was Derek's mouth, his talented tongue doing a come-hither motion along the underside as if to pull him even further in.

The room felt suffocatingly hot and the slippery heat around Spencer's erection even more so. His hips had started doing little twitching rolls upwards as it was getting hard to hold himself back. Finally Derek broke the spell by lifting his head to let him slip almost all the way out only to slide all the way down his length again. The noise of the slippery sucking lips on him was downright sinful and only served to further encourage Spencer's imagination. This felt like the filthiest and yet the most arousing thing that had ever happened in his entire life. It couldn't possibly get more intense.

And then he felt something slippery rub up against his perineum, down between his cheeks. He realised in a flash that it was Derek's thumb wetly rubbing against his hole. Spencer let out an excited moan and arched his back, shivers running down it. His hands involuntarily pressed Derek's mouth down around the base of his member and his hips pushed downwards. A litany of encouragements and pleads for more left Spencer's lips in such a wanton voice that if he weren't already on the brink of cumming in Derek's mouth he'd be incredibly ashamed of himself. Derek pulled off of his dripping wet erection and Spencer whined like a bereft sad puppy. It was instantly replaced with moans again when the hot mouth returned to bob on his dick at the same time as a wet finger slowly pushed through the twitching ring of muscle to settle inside his ass.

Spencer had to bring a hand to his mouth and bite on a finger to not simply scream, the other still cupping Derek's bobbing head. Derek's tongue was massaging his dick in and out of his mouth and his finger was slowly massaging his insides open. There was no way he'd last more than a minute longer. "D-Derek! AH! I'm-" His hips bucked at the same pace as the index finger inching inside him.

"P-please!", he gasped in a last effort to explain what he needed. "I'm- I can't- I'm gonna-!" Derek took him all the way inside his mouth, as far as he could go and his finger brushed up against the edge of Spencer's prostate. The heat that had gathered in his stomach imploded and Spencer screamed Derek's name as coherently as he currently could. He felt Derek pull his head back a bit to be able to catch his release in his mouth and that if anything brought on a second wave of pleasure, flooding his system. Spencer twitched weakly as all his muscles went from rigidly tense to entirely relaxed and he fell back against the pillows in the bed, gasping in breaths.

He gave a weak whimper from over-stimulation as the finger slipped out of him and his softening dick slipped out of Derek's mouth, his tongue cleaning him off on the way. He could swear he had heard Derek swallow but that seemed to amazing to even comprehend at the moment. Spencer started giving a lamenting groan and reached up towards the blindfold.

"Let me", came Derek's kind if somewhat hoarse voice and grabbed Spencer's hand to stop him. Derek leant over him and gently lifted his head for him and pulled one of the ends of the tie, the blindfold easily slipping off. The sight Spencer saw when he finally opened his eyes again and they adjusted to the light almost left him breathless. Derek was leaning over him, his hands pressed against the mattress on either side of Spencer's head. He didn't need profiling to tell him what Derek's expression meant in that moment. He was smiling that same old smile down at him but almost warmer than usual and his dark eyes seemed to shine at him. Spencer was being looked at as if he's the most precious and beautiful thing on Earth, as if he's the most perfect and flawless thing ever seen. It choked him up to think that he's never been looked at like this before and could potentially have missed his chance of ever having this. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to blink them away and looked up at the man leaning over him.

Derek frowned down at him, slightly concerned. "Spence?", Derek says gently, using a nickname version of his first name as was his want, and bent down to brush his thumb over the other's cheek. Spencer didn't answer but rather wrapped both arms tightly around Derek's neck and pulled him down on top of himself. He pressed as snugly against him as he could and tucked his nose to his neck. "I love you", he murmured brokenly against his throat, suddenly feeling like he had to say it or he might have exploded. He felt like he'd known that for a very long time but only just put it into words.

Derek was silent for a while, entirely relaxed in Spencer's arms, stroking his hair gently and just letting the words sink in. He then placed a tender kiss at the younger man's temple and breathed in the smell of his hair. "Yeah. I love you too, pretty boy."

They stayed in the moment for a while and soaked up each others body heat, listening to the other breathe. After some time Spencer piped up again, voice as quiet and hesitant as before. "Would you... make love to me now?" It sounds cheesy to say but he really couldn't think of another word for it. Anything else would feel cold and affectionless at this point.

"Of course, babe", Derek mumbled happily with a shift of his body, Derek's own erection making itself known by pressing up against Spencer's thigh. "And this time you can touch me all you want..." A suggestive smirk spread across Derek's face as if he can't help himself and it pulls an amused huffed laugh from Spencer. He blushes and glances away but then looks fondly at Derek all the same.

 

"I'd really like that..."


	5. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** \- Read the new tags, please! :'D
> 
> Aaaand, it's done! _Exactly_ two years after I first started it. That's insane to me!
> 
> Thank you _so_ much for all your patience! I hope you're all happy with the new smut! ;D

"I'd really like that..."

Since Spencer had been unable to do much but lie back and receive before, he now retaliated in full. Even though his breathing hadn't even calmed down to normal yet Spencer wet his dry lips and press them to Derek's face for some chaste kisses. Derek gave a happy appreciative hum, closed his eyes and simply let Spencer do what he wanted. They were pressed close, again with Derek half on top of him, his body heat keeping Spencer from shivering despite the cooling sweat on his body. Gently placing his hands on either side of Derek's face, cupping his jaw and feeling the slight rasp of stubble there, Spencer lavished all around the other's lips with kisses. Soon his hands wandered down to feel the muscles of Derek's chest through his T-shirt. The man was ridiculously well trained. Spencer had already spent years stealing glances of Derek's ripped body, wishing he could touch it and feel the muscles move under the skin.

With his hands on Derek's chest he pushed him off of himself and onto his back and sat up next to him in bed. He gave the hem of Derek's T-shirt a tug and simply said "Off. I want to touch." with a grin, before slipping out of the dress shirt still hanging off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor without looking.

"All right, all right", Derek mumbled with an amused smile and raised his eyebrows, as if he was being unreasonably hasty. Having pulled off his T-shirt Derek lay back down, putting both hands behind his head and no doubt flexing a bit, looking for all the world like a model. He raised an eyebrow suggestively and smirked at Spencer. "Like what you see, babe?"

Spencer pouted but it was difficult to maintain with the way a smile was tugging at his lips. "You're being silly... but yes." He climbed on top of Derek, trying not to be self-conscious about his not-quite-soft dick resting on Derek's lower abdomen, placing his hands on his stomach. Spencer swallowed and exhaled shakily as he slowly ran his hands up the ridges, bumps and dips of Derek's warm hairless chest. "You are...", Spencer began with a sigh. "-ridiculously handsome. Like stupidly so." A huffing laugh made the muscles in Derek's stomach jump under Spencer's hands. "I promise I'm real", came Derek's amused answer. "Every single inch of me." Spencer had to blush at that and put a hand to his face to stifle his giggle. Somehow it was very comforting to have Derek be just as teasing and silly as normal, even in a situation like this, when their relationship had already changed so much.

"Want to give me all of those inches?", Spencer asked, feeling giddy and light headed enough to dare joke back. Derek gave a fake gasp and looked at him with a shocked expression. "Spencer Reid!", he exclaimed, feigning outrage as Spencer's blush deepened. "You are a naughty boy!" A wide grin spread across Derek's face as he reached up to pull Spencer down on top of himself. "Come here", he murmured and wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer's slim waist, pressing their naked chests together. Spencer sighed into Derek's open mouth, slotting their wet lips together, and shifted on top of him, slightly rubbing up against the solid body beneath him. It didn't take long before they were full on French kissing and grinding together, groping hands searching and caressing each other's bodies. Spencer was taking his time mapping out Derek's upper body under his fingertips, so happy that he was finally allowed to touch what he'd lusted after for so long.

Spencer gasped and broke the kiss with a shiver as Derek's hands made their way to grab the globes of his ass, sliding along the crease under his ass cheeks. Derek nosed the soft white skin just below Spencer's ear and made a happy noise when Spencer moaned at the fingers slipping between his cheeks. "Mmm, you like being fingered, hm?", he asked, pressing his nose in the younger man's hair. Spencer clung with his arms around Derek's neck and nodded against him. Two of Derek's fingers circled the ring of muscle, pushing against it just enough to tease. "Do you do it to yourself? When you jerk off?" With a gasp Spencer nodded quickly again, the curls of his tousled mop of hair bouncing. "Y-yeah, and... I... imagine it's you doing it...", he murmured against Derek's neck. Spencer felt a shiver going through the body beneath him and the goosebumps lining Derek's skin tickled his own. He was just about to say something more when the two fingers gently pushed into his already slick insides and he couldn't help but gasp and dig his nails a bit into Derek's skin.

"Did you do it during the recording?" Spencer bit his lip with a groan and pushed back against the fingers working him open. "I-I wish... I was too... t-too embarrass-haa! D-Derek! I can't! When you-" Derek was scissoring his fingers inside of Spencer's hole, rubbing the sides but purposely still avoiding his prostate. Derek pulled his face back enough to be able to look into Spencer's eyes again with a cheeky smile. "Hm? Can't what?", he asked casually while working a third finger inside him. While Spencer had been so eager to see Derek's face before he just felt embarrassed now that he was so worked up, with Derek's fingers inside him almost all the way up to his knuckles. He panted hard a few times and his gaze flickered away from Derek's face. "I can't... talk... properly when you-AH! Derek! -when you f-fuuuck. More...!" Spencer ground his hips down towards Derek's fingers and was getting increasingly frustrated, clinging onto the older man's shoulders. "Please...!", he begged, knowing he must look completely ruined to Derek. Hair a mess, cheeks flushed, lips kissed red and shivering with need in his arms. Derek almost growled as he looked him up and down.

"Other side of the bed, top drawer, lube", Derek said with a pointed look and pulled his fingers out of Spencer. Spencer almost cried out in frustration but settled for a lamenting moan, knowing he'd soon get what he wanted, and tore himself away from the warm body he'd been pressed against. He crawled over the bed, ignoring Derek's too happy noise at seeing his ass in that position, and rooted around in the drawer, turning things over until he found the little tube of lube. When he turned around he stopped, standing on all four. Derek had taken his trousers and underwear off and kicked them off the bed.

Derek was just lying there like the image of a deity, well-trained body and brown skin looking all the more dark and delicious thanks to the bright covers of the bed and the thin layer of sweat addinga subtle shine to it. Spencer couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to the other's groin and almost moaning at the sight. Derek's erection was curving slightly up against his stomach with a single bead of precum decorating the top. It was well-shaped, thick and definitely slightly larger than Spencer's own. Not that he was complaining about that...

"You know, you're really flattering me with that look on your face", Derek said with the biggest grin and Spencer shut his mouth as he realised his jaw had been hanging open. "Come over here and give me the lube already", he said much more fondly and reached for Spencer. "No, I want to", Spencer answered as he sat his butt down on Derek's thighs, popping the cap of the tube open and pouring some lube in one hand. Except for raising his eyebrows some Derek didn't complain and just smiled. He simply leant back and put his hands on Spencer's spread thighs to steady him.

Spencer rubbed his lube-slick fingers together before closing his hand around Derek's erection and slowly slid it up along it, up to rub the sensitive head. He was watching Derek's face with interest as he twitched, moaned and sighed with every move of Spencer's hand. He traced his thumb along the veins and played with his fingers around the rim of the head. Derek hissed a breath which made Spencer grin and his own dick twitch in sympathy. He ran his hand up and down the shaft a few more times to make sure it was properly covered before he couldn't wait anymore. He got up on his knees, placing his hands on Derek's stomach and making that sticky with lube in the process. Having moved further up to get into position he reached behind himself to press the head of Derek's dick to his own entrance. His heart was pounding like crazy but Derek's hands were stroking up and down his thighs to soothe him. "Slowly", Derek said softly before helping Spencer lower himself down, stretched muscles giving way to the intruding member. Neither could hold in their moans.

Spencer knew he wouldn't he able to take it all in one go so he lowered himself down as far as he felt comfortable with before raising his hips again. He moaned in pace with his hips rocking back to take a bit more of Derek every time. Soon he could feel his prostate being just slightly stimulated with every thrust. It wasn't quite the right angle but he'd get there. As soon as he'd been able to work all of Derek's erection inside of himself he sat back on the other's hips, leaning his weight on him and feeling the hardness getting pushed just that little bit further inside himself. He gasped and threw his head back before letting it fall forward again. Spencer sat there panting, Derek's dick buried up to the hilt inside him and just shivered from the feeling for a few seconds.

When he looked up and met Derek's equally turned on and desperate gaze his muscles gave an internal twitch and they both moaned at the sensation. "God, Spencer", Derek said breathlessly and his fingers tightened on the younger one's hips. Spencer took that as his queue and started experimentally rolling his hips, grinding down towards the other's hips. It made their skin slide together in a delicious way but it was soon becoming not quite enough. He braced his hands against Derek's solid body, fascinated by the way his own pale long fingers looked splayed out against the other's chocolate coloured skin, and lifted himself up more. It took a lot of strength from his thighs but it was so satisfying to just let gravity make him slide right back down and take all of Derek's dick all over again.

Derek's hands slid up over Spencer's ticklish hips, stroking over his stomach, and he felt obscenely filled with the other's member deep inside him. Spencer was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet and his moans and gasps got louder with every time he was penetrated again. Sweat broke out on his temples and the hair at the back of his neck had started sticking to his skin. Derek's hands trailed down his hips to the grooves on either side of his groin, fingers dangerously close to his erection, made him whimper and his hips snap. He tightly grabbed one of Derek's forearms and moaned louder than anything else during that evening, making Derek's hips snap up to meet his. Spencer bore down on the dick inside him even harder than before. Only a few stuttering thrusts more and Spencer came to a halt, his insides twitching.

Spencer's tired thighs where shaking and he desperately reached for Derek, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Derek, ah! I-I can't- p-please... my legs... AH!" He twitched again. "You-you gotta-" He didn't get further than that before Derek pushed up from the bed and then pushed Spencer back until he fell onto his back on the bed, hair falling out like a halo around his head. Spencer looked up at the man above him with eyes widened in surprise until Derek's hips drew back and strongly pressed up against his. Spencer threw his head back and moaned with abandon. In this new position Derek's dick was pressing upwards towards his prostate, sliding past and stimulating it directly with every thrust. Spencer's head was swimming, his eyes unfocusing and with every push and pull came a new wave of pleasure that crashed over him. His hands were tearing at the bed for any purchase before Derek leant in even closer and took one of Spencer's arms to put it around his neck.

"Hold on to me", Derek said in a rough and strained voice, straight in his ear. "I don't mind." Derek's voice did strange things to Spencer's mind and both his arms automatically wrapped tightly around the broad flexing shoulders above him. He held on for dear life, clawing up Derek's back with his nails as he was fucked roughly into the mattress by Derek's strong body. Spencer threw his head to the side, gasping hotly because he knew he wouldn't be able to take many seconds more. All his senses felt overloaded, his eyes threatening to roll back and yet again there was drool trailing down from his open mouth. He swore he could feel the bed beneath him shake as it slammed into the wall with every one of Derek's thrusts.

Finally he couldn't hold on anymore and tried to warn Derek about his oncoming orgasm but it turned more into incoherent desperate moans and claw marks on Derek's back. A few more good hits to his prostate made Spencer shout out and tense up, covering both their chests in lines of cum. He was shaking and overstimulated and with a few more stuttering thrusts he felt Derek's hips pressing hard against him and then hold there, all muscles tense. Spencer gave a whimpering moan and a hot flash of mixed pleasure and embarrassment washed over him at the knowledge that Derek had in fact finished inside him.

They were a sweaty mess of shaking limbs, sticking together in slick and slightly itchy but not uncomfortable ways. Spencer tucked his nose in against Derek's jaw and panted against his neck. Derek responded by placing a series of tender kisses to Spencer's neck. After a little while he shifted his hips slightly and they both couldn't help but gasp as Derek slipped out of him. Derek's body relaxed completely and it's heaviness sank down on top of Spencer. He found it surprisingly comfortable. With another soft kiss to his neck Derek mumbled into Spencer's skin. "You all right?" Spencer's chest shook with a few breathy laughs. "All right?", he asked in a voice slightly more raspy than he'd expected. "I've never been so 'all right' in my life. I don't know about my hips though." Derek huffed a laugh right back at him and snuggled down on top of him. "We better have a shower", he murmured, making no indication he was about to get up from on top of Spencer. Spencer answered with an annoyed groan. "Tomorrow?"

"No, tonight", Derek answered with an obvious smirk in his voice. "Trust me, you'll hate me if you wake up all flaky and gross." Spencer gave another whining groan but did let Derek coax him out of bed and into the shower a few minutes later. While they couldn't quite keep their hands to themselves in the shower they were a bit too tired to try something too adventurous so soon again.

When they both got back into Derek's bed, naked and clean and with new clean sheets, Spencer instantly snuggled up against Derek and put his head on his chest as if they'd done that for weeks. Despite normally having a hard time going to sleep it didn't even take Spencer two minutes before he was out like a light.

 

The next morning Spencer was slowly brought back to consciousness, feeling warm and stuffy but in the nicest way. Something had roused him though. He realised it was the hand stroking his forehead and hair. That's right. These weren't his sheets and not his bed. He blinked his bleary eyes open and squinted at Derek leaning over him with a smile, still petting his hair and looking like he'd been awake for hours. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey." Spencer's voice was rough with heavy sleep and the strain from yesterday.

"I didn't want you to wake up too late. You were dead to the world." Spencer made a noncommittal noise and shifted, balling the duvet up and hugging it close. Derek chuckled. "Come on, cutie-pie, get up" The younger man groaned and frowned. "Okay", Derek said. "I'll confess. I just didn't want you to wake up alone. I'm going out running." He leant in and pressed a kiss to Spencer's naked shoulder and it all felt very domestic. "I've made you coffee."

That made Spencer grin widely. He stretched and let out a tired 'yaaaaay'. Derek laughed. "Oh, that got your attention, huh? Is coffee more important to you than me in the morning?" Spencer just kept grinning. "Mmm, only in the morning. I promise I'll make time for you after coffee..."

"Oh, lucky me", came Derek's sarcastic but very fond reply. Spencer just smiled and snuggled up in the bed anew, listening to Derek walk around his house and getting his keys. Spencer reckoned he'd just stick around in bed for a new more minutes, enjoying the warmth and scent of Derek on the pillows before actually getting up.

Spencer heard the front door open. "I'm keeping that recording by the way! Thanks, babe!" The door shut and clicked as it was locked.

Spencer sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. There was no fucking way he was letting Derek keep that. The war was still on.


End file.
